L-Drago Guardian S130MB
L-Drago Guardian S130MB is a Defense-Type Beyblade that only appears in the manga, Ultimate Bladers. It was released with the Beyblade Ultimate DX Set along with Wing Pegasis 90WF and Duo Uranus 230WD on November 19, 2011 in Japan. It is a redone version of L-Drago Destroy F:S and is owned by Ryuga. Face Bolt: L-Drago GuardianEdit The Face Bolt shows L-Drago which symbolizes the constellation Draco, one of the 88 constellations in space. The design is similar to Meteo L-Drago's Face Bolt with the difference being a lighter blue hue. It also makes L-Drago show both of its hands to make it look more ferocious. This design is coloured red and appears on a black Face Bolt. Fusion Wheel: L-Drago GuardianEdit *'Total Weight:' 45.7 grams Metal FrameEdit *'Weight:' 39.7 grams L-Drago Guardian's Metal Frame resembles L-Drago Destroy's Metal Frame because they both are designed as three dragon heads circling around eachother. However, this Metal Frame is silver while L-Drago Destroy's is grey. L-Drago Guardian's Metal Frame has more details in it's design with a "suit of armor-like" or rather, "guardian-like design" in reference to it's name; the dragon heads also appear to have sharper edges. PC CoreEdit *'Weight:' 6.0 grams L-Drago Guardian's Core looks exactly like L-Drago Destroy's Core as they both have a six-sided square design and feature rubber for spin-stealing and shock-absorption. Their only difference is their colour; L-Drago Guardian is opaque black with red rubber while L-Drago Destroy's Core is translucent blue with red rubber. It should also be noted that the PC Cores of both L-Drago Guardian and L-Drago Destroy are interchangeable with each other. L-Drago Guardian has two Modes. As with L-Drago Destroy, this can be changed just by rotating the Metal Frame onto the Core. They include, "Attack Mode" where the rubber is hidden underneath the Metal Frame's dragon heads for maximum Attack potential and "Absorption Mode" where the rubber is not underneath the heads in order to spin-steal, shock absorb etc. They are quite similar in size and shape, with just a slightly different profile to them. L-Drago Guardian is also slightly thicker and wider than L-Drago Destroy, as well as being "filled in" more on the underside to account for the extra weight. In performance, L-Drago Guardian performs about the same as L-Drago Destroy. Their only major difference is weight, in which L-Drago Guardian is heavier by about three grams. Although more testing is to suffice, for now, L-Drago Guardian is just a heavier, "clone" of L-Drago Destroy. L-Drago Guardian also has poor Stamina. Spin Track: Shield 130 (S130)Edit *'Weight:' 3.34 grams Shield 130 (S130) is a special Spin Track with a ring around the Track's core, this was designed originally to be the largest Track in width so it could absorb hits, to reduce recoil, however BD145 is wider and absorbs hits more effectively. However, Boost Mode is exclusive to BD145 in conjunction with Hades therefore, BD145 is not recommended with L-Drago Guardian. Made only of plastic, S130 has a horizontal disk attached to its center. This disk actually consists of eight arms linked by some relatively round webs of plastic, which overall forms an imperfect circle. S130 is a rare height, as there are only a few Tracks with the same height: WA130 and 130, but this height is relatively pointless, and does not offer many advantages except Balance. This Track can be used in a useful combos such as MF Gravity Destroyer S130 RF/LF/MF/LRF/R2F, which with the multi-rotation of Gravity, and the over hanging of the Metal Wheel, this combo can take out most low-attacking Beys, as well as the S130 height taking out higher Beys. If it comes into contact with a low-height Attack combo, S130 should be able to reduce the recoil. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/4/4e/Track_s130_img.jpg Performance Tip: Metal Ball (MB)Edit Metal Ball, is a variation of Ball that as it's name implies, is made of metal. It is the heaviest Performance Tip to date. The metal allows for very low friction with the Stadium floor, while it's ball-shape allows for maximum contact with the Stadium floor, increasing friction and making it harder to knock out. MB is extremely responsive to it's launch technique used. It can be made to stay in the central area of the Stadium, or take on aggressive movement and flower patterns. MB, is one of the most versatile Performance Tips available. Due to this, MB has found use in Defense-Type and also Balance-Type customizations and seems to work better in heavier customizations, i.e. MF-H Twisted BD145MB. As MB wears, it performs and grips the Stadium better, becoming increasingly responsive. Attack: 0 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 2 http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/d/d0/Bottom_mb_img.jpg